Forever and Always
by Team Foster-Keefe 4 Ever
Summary: (This is a story from my Wattpad but someone suggested me to but it on here) The Neverseen have striked yet again, and this time it's big. Keefe needs Sophie and Sophie needs Keefe, but will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1 (Keefe POV)

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **KEEFE'S POV**

I was lying on a very cold, very hard bed. _Where am I?_ Then all the memories of the battle flooded into my mind. I sacrificed myself for her. I looked around the bare room. The metal walls and floor was as cold as ice. The only piece of furniture was the 'bed' I was currently sitting on. Then I thought of something. _Where am I going to do my stuff?_ I scanned the floor and a deep hole in the ground caught my eye. "Eww!" I said to myself. _Can't a guy get a bathroom?_ Apparently not.

 _ **Keefe…Keefe! KEEFE!**_

Omg that sounds like…

 _Foster?_

 _ **Yes! I am so happy you are alive right now!**_

 _Let me tell you, this place sucks!_

I rambled on for awhile until Sophie said she was tired. Apparently it's night right now. This place has no windows so I really wouldn't know. Well I should go to sleep. "YAWN…." Yeah, sleep sounds really good right now.

 **Someone requested me to put my Wattpad story on here so…here it is! It takes a while to rewrite though so if you want to see updates more often check it out on Wattpad. It's called forever and Always by (me) SoKeefeForever.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Sophie POV)

Sophie's P.O.V

I just want to see him. He saved my life but... my life is nothing without him. I need him. I just want to look into his ice blue eyes, play with his messy blonde hair, press his soft lips against mine.

I got to 'talk' to him yesterday, but I want to talk to him in person. The Neverseen are monsters. _You will find Keefe_ I told myself. I tell myself that everyday.

I really hope I will.

I need to.

If only I could track his thoughts. But he is way too far away. _Way to far_.

"Sophie, someones at the door for you!" Edaline called up to me.

Immediately my mind wandered to Keefe. _It can't be him_ I told myself.

But it could.

I really hope it is.

I opened the door to find...

 **Thank you for reading! (Sorry about the last part being in code!)**

 **Peace**

 **-Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3 (Biana POV)

Biana's P.O.V

"Hi Sophie!" I say to Sophie. She just looked at me. She looked...disappointed? Why is she disappointed?

"Hey" Sophie said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. I was a little upset. I really wanted to talk to her.

"No it's just...I thought you were someone else" She said.

I was confused. Then it hit me. Keefe. "Oh" was all I could come up with.

"Biana I actually can't talk right now" Sophie said, then she shut the door on my face.

Ughhh

I Guess I will just have to talk to Linh. _The nerve_ I say in my head. First she likes _my_ crush and now she's ignoring me.

 **I've decided I will be posting chapters on here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On my wattpad I post one or two a day (Usually) On wattpad right now I'm on chapter 6 (working on 7 in a second) Also sorry I haven't updated Beating Heart in a while. I'll try to do the next update today!**

 **Peace!**

 **-Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4 (Keefe's POV)

Keefe's P.O.V

This sucks. I hate it here. The food makes me puke. Sidenote, the room smells like puke.

I drew a picture of Foster on the floor with a random marker I found in here.

 **(You can't put pictures on here but you can on Wattpad SORRY!)**

It's not very good...but I wish I could show it to her.

Oh great, foods here.

Guess what? I puked again.

I'm tired.

Goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5 (Sophie's POV)

Sophie's P.O.V

I feel a little bad about not talking about Biana but...

I should talk to Keefe. Yeah. I just want to see him, but talking will have to do.

 _Keefe?_

 _ **Foster! I thought you forgot about me!**_

 _What? I would never forget about you..._

 _ **Hey, I was just kidding!**_

 _ **Foster?**_

 _Sorry._

Ugh I just want to see him...

 _ **FOSTER!**_

 _What!?_

 _ **I need to go. My foods here. The food her sucks... it makes me puke. And the room smells like puke.**_

 _Okay then...Good to know..._

Okay that's gross. I feel so bad though. This is all my fault...

I want to see him.

I need to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tam is so annoying. He won't shut up. I swear if he won't stop talking I'm going to kill him...

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Good I can get away from Tam...

I opened the door. "Biana? Why are you here?"

"Hello to you too!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry! Hi." I mumbled.

"It's fine!"

"Soo do you want to come in..?" I asked. It is was raining outside and she was soaking wet.

"Uh yeah..."

"So what do you need?" I'm a little confused I must admit. Biana hasn't come over here. Ever.

"I just need someone to talk to" She said. _"_ It's been a long day"


End file.
